The Rise of the Blue Beetle
Summary *'Teaser': El Tigre and Green Arrow escape from the Clock King's deathtrap. *'Main Plot': El Tigre and Blue Beetle go on a mission to destroy an asteroid heading for a space station, only to go up against the deadly Kanjar Ro. Appearing in "The Rise of the Blue Beetle" TEASER Featured Characters: *El Tigre *Green Arrow Villains: *Clock King *Tick *Tock Locations: *Museum of Clocks Items: *Trick Arrows *Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: *El Tigre *Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Supporting Characters: *The Gibbles *Paco Testas Villains: *Kanjar Ro Locations: *Earth **United States of America ***El Paso, Texas ****Reyes house *Gibble Items: *Trick Arrows *Batarang *The Scarab *Gamma Gong Vehicles: *Batmobile History At the beginning of the episodes teaser El Tigre and Green Arrow are seen tied up in Clock Kings death trap. As Clock King goes to his next heist, the two heroes escape the death trap while bantering on who is the better hero. The heroes stop Clock Kings defense systems and then go after Clock King himself. The episode picks up with Jaime Reyes and his friend Paco watching the final fight between Clock King, El Tigre and Green Arrow. Jaime then asks Paco if he could picture him as a hero to which Paco responds that he is a geek. After Paco leaves El Tigre shows up and asks Jaime’s help on a mission. Jaime is then revealed to be the Blue Beetle who transforms and rockets out of his bedroom window. As the two try to stop a meteor from hitting a space station, Jaime’s suit takes control of him and teleports them to the other side of the Milky Way galaxy. After observing a fight between the gibbles and Kanjar Ro the local gibbles declare that there savior (Blue Beetle) has returned. El Tigre, playing along promises that Blue Beetle will save there people. A reluctant Blue Beetle rallies the gibbles who stage a daring raid on Kanjar Ro’s pirate ships. With help from the Blue Beetle and El Tigre, Kanjar Ro is defeated. However, Kanjar Ro takes the Gamma Gong which he used to kill a previous Blue Beetle and removes Jaime’s suit. His men then proceed to over power El Tigre and the gibbles and leave them for the fierce space creatures to devour. While Kanjar Ro tries to remove the scarab from Jaime, El Tigre finds that gibbles can be powered up by electricity which they take to be the “power within” that Blue Beetle mentioned in his speech. On the second attack on Kanjar Ro’s ships, Kanjar Ro uses the scarab on himself and easily takes on El Tigre. However, Jaime finds a way to free himself from his prison and takes the Gamma Gong and uses it on Kanjar Ro while the gibbles take on the other pirates. At the end of the episode the gibbles raise a statue of El Tigre in thanks for helping them although it is dwarfed in comparison by Blue Beetles statue. To which El Tigre responds that it is the thought that counts. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as El Tigre *Will Friedle as Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle *James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow *Dwayne Johnson as Clock King *Elton John as the Gibble Leader *Jason Marsden as Paco Testas *Marc Worden as Kanjar Ro *Sam Raimi as Tick *Tom Hanks as Tock Category:Episodes Category:Season 1